To most persons it is very difficult to sleep comfortably during traveling while seating in a confined space. Many body muscles are unnecessarily strained in order to maintain a seating posture. That prevents the reaching of passive state of mind essential for relaxation and deep sleep.
Currently economy class passenger seats utilized by medium and long haul airlines may incorporate video display and various amenities, such as power-ports (5 Volts DC via a USB outlet and 110 Volts AC via an outlet that looks like a regular wall outlet) to supply electronic equipment, audio connection for radio or other multimedia entertainment and advertisement. Recently, in addition, some airlines incorporate inflight Wi-Fi and also innovative LED cabin lighting system. In some passenger seats its seat bottom could move forward and/or the seat back tilts backwards.
Unfortunately, those cutting-edge economy class passenger seats provide entertainment and cabin ambience to an awake passenger, however, said seats lack of any adequate kind of sleep-assist device intended for ergonomic comfort conducive to sleep. Consequently, passengers must bring into an airplane cabin their own sleep-assist device to compensate for said economy class passenger seats' deficiency. For example: neck pillows, eye masks, earplugs, noise-canceling headphones, etc. Some passengers use as sleep aid melatonin or prescription drugs.
Regrettably, some airlines are about to utilize “slimline seats” in economy class. These seats allow airlines to increase cabin capacity. However, they adversely affect passenger comfort.
There is a large variety of devices intended to assist travelers to relax or sleep while seated in economy class airplane, train or vehicle seats. Among them we find a very large selection of “neck pillows” with a U- or C-shaped design available for purchase. Said neck pillows do help some seated persons to, in a limited and temporary manner, relax or sleep. Examples are found by searching their related web sites. The pillows are readily available to be purchased throughout traveler's stores, mail order catalogs, kiosks at airports, or via Internet.
Other types of sleep assist devices have been disclosed by numerous prior art issued patents. Nevertheless, they have never become popularized or manufactured. Some are portable, to be carried along by a person, while others are intended to be stored around passenger airplane seats. However, all of them exhibit disadvantages because they are either uncomfortable to be used, do not fully foment relaxation or sleep, or are too bulky to be carried by individuals or stored in an airplane cabin, train or other vehicle.
A few examples are examined next. The U.S. Pat. No. 8,628,283 issued to Robert Mabry on Nov. 19, 2013 is one of various prior art examples of sleep assist devices that would not be useful to most persons because it is bulky, heavy and consists of a complex and costly structure. The U.S. Pat. No. 8,568,984 issued to William J. Purpura, et al. on Sep. 10, 2013 is also a complex and costly structure that must be attached to an airplane seat, and would therefore likely require airline approval for its use onboard. The U.S. Pat. No. 7,721,809 issued to Robert F. Kramer on Mar. 23, 2010 is a backpack that can also be utilized as a sleep assist device. In addition to being bulky and relatively heavy, it must be constantly strapped to the wearer's shoulders. Said device does not allow attaining a posture conducive to relaxation or sleep. Perry W. Haddon's U.S. Patent Application 20040026979 filed Feb. 12, 2004 discloses a sleep assist device that is uncomfortable to be used and is relatively bulky.
In conclusion, if a novel device could offer a seated person an effective approach into achieving a comfortable, relaxing posture and/or extended sleeping time, it would be immediately accepted by a relatively large percentage of the traveling population and also would be supplied onboard by medium and long haul airlines. Such a novel device would contribute to a significant reduction of tiredness, fatigue, and sleepiness, therefore improving humanity's overall work productivity and enjoyment of life immediately after a trip. This assertion is corroborated by recent scientific studies demonstrating that lack of sufficient sleep debilitates the ability to form new memories, consequently the brain (intellect) of those seated persons deprived of sufficient sleep will be less productive after a trip. Summarizing, sleep is an indispensable process that supports learning and memory. An optimal sleep assist device should be simple, light weight, foldable so as to fit into small area to be easily stowed or carried, and also should require uncomplicated assembly prior to utilization.
When this inventor realized the urgent human need to create a more acceptable and more pleasurable sleep assist device than those offered by prior art, the purposes of this invention were inspired, leading to the conception and the accomplishment of this invention.
This disclosure describes a novel, non-obvious, useful and exceptionally effective sleep assist device that, when utilized, assures seated persons very comfortable relaxation or deep sleep.